


Day 24: mistletoe

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen





	Day 24: mistletoe

“Really DiNozzo?”

 

“Really, Boss.”

 

“Out of all the ways to out us-”

 

“I thought it was appropriate, we did agree to tell the team at Christmas.”

 

“But with Mistletoe?”

 

“I thought it was cute, Jet.”

 

“It was, but in front of the Director?”

 

“That part wasn’t planned.”

 

“Ya’ think?”


End file.
